thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Johnathan Mikeal
Johnathan Mikeal is a big tribute from District 5, who relies on brute strength and his skill with weaponry to take down his enemies. He never underestimates anyone, not being to confident. INFO Name: Johnathan Mikeal Gender: Male District: 5 Age: 17 Weapon: Sword, Machete, Spear Appearance: Lunaii/Real life pictures on page Strengths/skills: Johnathan is a very big dude, making him very strong, able to lift many pounds of items and swing weapons the hardest. He is also skilled with weapons, do to him being a fast learner and being very attentive during the training, as he can use 3 efficently. He is very smart, taking notice of other tributes, and finding their flaws, then exploiting these flaws to kill the tribute whenever the games start. His final strength is his speed, whether when swimming or running, as he can easily outrun most. Weakness(es): His mass size makes him claustrophobic, as if he is in a crowded place or small room he'll start to panic, making him a very easy target. He is also a very bad stealthy person, as he cannot hide at all, making him easy to find if being hunted. He is also very honorable, meaning he won't kill unless attacked, and would rather let a small 12 year old win than himself, along with that, he will fight to the death and not give up until he is dead, rather than run away from the enemy. His final weakness is his refusal eat food when his allies are starving, as he will request to get his food last and would rather starve then see them starve. Personality: He is very honorable, often fighting instead of running and sticking up with the weaker. If he sees someone weaker being picked on, he will go over and stand up for the person being bullied. He also is very merciful, showing mercy to younger weaker tributes that are unarmed. He'd also rather die than let one of his friends or allies die, always standing up for them and fighting to protect them. He is also very honest and truthful. Backstory/History: Johnathan always was bigger than the rest, because of his appetite. He kept in shape by running to the loading docks for the power fuel, and helping his father work at the docks. This running and lifting made him very fast and strong. When a little boy was being bullied by a bigger boy, he walked over and told the bully to back off the kid. The bully, an arrogant one, swung and hit Johnathan in the mouth. Johnathan didn't get angry, instead seeing the flaw in the bullies swing and stance. The bully swung again, this time though, Johnathan grabbed his arm and leg sweeped the bully. Johnathan waited for the big bully to get up again before striking, wishing to not being dishonorabled. The bully swung, this time trying to more power, and Johnathan exploited the slow swing, as he ducked and made three quick jabs to the bullies ribs, finishing off the bully with a hook to the jaw. The bully ran off, bleeding. The bullied boy thanked Johnathan for helping out, and revealed his name to be Stewart. He returned home, seeing his mom and the bully's parents at a table. "Johnathan, did you fight this boy?" his mother asked. Johnathan then told the truth. "He was bullying a kid littler than him, so I did the respectful thing and stood up for him. I'm sorry to say this, but he deserved it.". The bully's parents were outraged and stormed off. However, his mother was proud. Proud of him standing up for the weaker, standing up for those who couldn't themselves. He was 14 then. Now 17, Johnathan stood at his reaping square. When he heard the escort say a familiar name. Stewart. "I VOLUNTEER!" Johnathan yelled, shocking District 5. Volunteering wasn't frequent there, but he knew he had to. For a friend. ''' '''Interview Angle: He will talk about how bad people can be, yet how good they can be too. He will also reveal his honor, saying he would die for someone and fight rather than run. Bloodbath Strategy: He will protect his allies, in any means he can, and will acquire one of his three prefferred weapons, and run to his allies to fight off the other tributes. He will grab bags of food to help out, and run off whenever the alliance does. Games Strategy: He will stick with his allies the hole way through, but if they all have perished, he will try to ally with the weakest tribute in the arena to help them win the games. If it's him a young weak tribute such as a 12 or 13 year old, he will give them a weapon and order them to kill him so they can go home. If they refuse, his will slit his throat with a dagger. However, if they were mean, and not young and weak, but instead like a career, strong and vicious, he will try to kill them with any means neccessary. ''' '''Token: A gold nugget. Height: 6'5 Fears: Claustrophobic 'Alliance: Weaker tributes, Anti careers. ' Trivia *Second tallest tribute of YFS, behind Cheesy Comedian . *Second male strong tribute who isn't evil. (First being Brock Steeltoe .). Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Males Category:Characters Category:District 5 Category:Tributes Category:17 year olds Category:Volunteer